Gift of the Gods
by fugen
Summary: Last chp up! Sequel to Bed of Roses & Fire. Rated so 'cause of people who don't like yaoi. HXK. Ryokai's up to something with Hiei, but what? Cuteness insured!
1. Council of the Gods

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. Still, I do bless the creator of YYH for creating such characters like Hiei and Kurama. ^^ Now, ranting!  
  
Fugen: No mpreg, but there's still kids! Kawaii-ness! Lots of it!  
  
Kurama: What are you saying, Fugen?  
  
Fugen: That's what's gonna be in this fic. And gods! Funny ones! Cute ones! Good-looking ones! Ones you just HAVE to hate!  
  
Hiei: What is she, an advertisement for herself?  
  
Fugen: *screech* Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Oh, damn... -- -- ;  
  
Fugen: Onto chapter one, Council of the Gods!  
  
~God knows where~  
  
"Ryokai! Ryokai, are you listening to me?!"  
  
Languidly Ryokai turned his one-eyed gaze toward his fellow immortal, Taki, goddess of water and self-proclaimed enemy of Ryokai. The white- haired god of fire simply blinked a couple times, then turned his attentions to his hand. Never one to stay still, Ryokai's hand had been fingering the hem of his tunic. The fingertips slid along the white gold leg guard on Ryokai's right leg to the circlets of silver round his left ankle. Like a silent child, Ryokai played quietly with the plain jewelry.  
  
"RYOKAI!"  
  
Lifting his head once again, Ryokai blinked at Taki and inquired, " Yes?" Her face red with fury and doing no justice to her beautiful sea- green eyes, Taki glared fiercely down at Ryokai, who sat calmly in his throne of white gold. Taki fumed, " What are you doing, playing with yourself when you should be tending to that descendant of yours!" "I'm not Hiei's baby-sitter. Besides, he'd hate something like that. He's got pride," added Ryokai in afterthought. He resumed his attentions on his anklets. Taki went on raging.  
  
"You KNOW that we gods are not to interfere in the lives of mortals!"  
  
"Hiei's not a mortal. He's a fire demon. Unless someone rips out his heart, he's immortal."  
  
"That's not the point! Hiei is not a god, and thus you shouldn't be interfering with what goes on in his life!"  
  
"So you would rather have me simply watch one of my own blood be sold as a sex slave, forced to produce a child he'll never love, be deprived of happiness, as is his right?"  
  
"What right does he have? Hiei has killed, plundered, and murdered!"  
  
"Killed and plundered means the same thing, Taki, and he never plundered...not enough, anyway, to call it plundering."  
  
While Ryokai went into deep thought about Hiei's level of plundering, Taki raised a hand to her face, trying to calm herself. Meanwhile Hanketsu, the earth-eyed god of earth, and Kyoku, the volatile goddess of wind, simply watched. A scene like this was not new in the realm of the gods. Despite his element, Ryokai was often cool and calm and childishly simple, so much that it would often set off the ever-changing moods of Taki into a raging flood.  
  
Seeing Taki's attempts to calm down, Ryokai grew a bit serious (note: a bit). "What I intend to do with Hiei will not effect anyone but himself and Kurama. It should not worry you," Ryokai said. Taki shot back, "But no one even knows WHAT you're going to do!" " Inari knows," Ryokai replied absently. Rolling her eyes, Taki snapped, "You mean that lesser god you're always consorting with? Are you not a god, Ryokai? Show some more dignity, more majesty! Not consorting with lesser gods and acting like a child!" " Children know more than one ever realizes. Too bad their knowledge only deteriorates as they grow older and more exposed to reality," Ryokai sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Enough," Hanketsu said suddenly. He cut off Taki, who was opening her mouth to say somethin else. Dark eyes somber, Hanketsu stood from his bronze throne and spoke in a quiet, sure voice. As the Judge of the Gods, Hanketsu was not lacking in rapt listeners.  
  
"What Ryokai says is true, Taki. Focused on simply one single descendant who has only but one true connection, Ryokai's doings on that particular descendant will have no great effect except for the souls within. Besides, Taki..." Hanketsu fixed his eyes, his dark, earth-brown eyes of wisdom, on Taki. "You would do well to act as Ryokai does, for he is certainly more human than you, from what I see and hear. Might I point out, Taki, that most of your descendants are not happy, while Ryokai's flourishes in joy. Why? Because he cares for them, and still practices the moderation in which we gods dictate when intervening in the lives of the ones below. Do as you will, Ryokai. I trust you."  
  
Ryokai's lips curved into a small smile, a grateful and pleased one. Swinging his long hair over his shoulder, Ryokai stood up from his seat and called, "Inari-chan!"  
  
Almost immediately the great silvery-white fox-god appeared in fox form, nine tails waving languidly in the air behind him. Trotting up to Ryokai's feet, Inari closed his eyes as Ryokai knelt down and planted a greeting kiss between Inari's eyes. In return Inari snuffled the exposed chest Ryokai's tunic presented to him.  
  
Disgusted, Taki opened her mouth to begin a fresh assault, but Kyoku stopped her. "As Hanketsu does, I trust Ryokai," Kyoku began, "because he sees what should be seen, while all else fails to see it." "I fail to see what you mean," Taki replied sharply. Kyoku nodded her head at Ryokai, who was rubbing a itchy spot behind Inari's ear, earning a amorous growl from the fox-god.  
  
"Ryokai understands, Taki. He understands that feelings should not be restricted by gender, immortality, status, language, etc. He knows that feelings should have no limitations, and thus he has no fear, no shame, in consorting with Inari. You should do the same, Taki."  
  
"What? Consort with a fox-god? Unlikely!"  
  
Kyoku gazed steadily at Taki with her golden, seemingly blank eyes. " No, Taki. I only meant that you should not set up such walls of what should be done because they are proper or otherwise. Do as Ryokai does. Know no boundaries. Feel as humans do, for all you think their weaknesses to be, their strengths are."  
  
//Well? What now today?// Inari wanted to know. Bored with growling, Inari snuffled again at Ryokai's smooth-skinned chest, which smelt very faintly of ashes and more like apple blossoms. Ears perked, Inari licked Ryokai's chest, and tasted not the apple taste he expected but a very sweet, but not too sweet, taste that he just wanted to lick off until it was all gone.  
  
But Ryokai held Inari back, saying, "I need that chest, Inari-chan. As for what to do today, what else? Pay Hiei a secret visit." //When are we going to REALLY do something? I hate these 'secret visits' of yours. We've done that one time too many!// Inari protested. Ryokai smiled, " I just want to check on the fire gem he gave Kurama." //Why?// Inari wanted to know. //You still haven't told me about it, you know.//  
  
"Patience, Inari-chan. You'll know very soon, should all go well."  
  
//Not even a stupid little hint?//  
  
"Oh, very well. Here's the hint: a near literal product of love."  
  
Inari's ears drooped. //What kind of hint is that?//  
  
Ryokai laughed, causing Inari to perk up his ears again to hear it.  
  
"The best kind, koi. The best kind."  
  
Fugen: Wha ha ha ha ha ha! Exactly what IS Ryokai talking about? Don't worry, 'cause you'll find out in the next chappie!  
  
Kurama: How soon will it come up?  
  
Fugen: Dunno. Got work to do, you know.  
  
Kurama: Work as in...?  
  
Fugen: Glomping Hiei, of course! Oh, Hiei.... 


	2. Ryokai's Done Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. But I really wanna!!!!! (Who wouldn't?) Ranting time!  
  
Fugen: Y'know I was thinking of bringing the truth about the fire gem into this chapter but then I decided that then the fic would be way too short—  
  
Kurama: But you shouldn't torture your faithful readers like that!  
  
Fugen: Just call me cruel. *Cackle*  
  
Kurama: But you still shouldn't!  
  
Fugen: *sticks out tongue* You'll just have to find out at the end of the chapter whether I do or not!  
  
~Kurama's House~  
  
"Todaima!"  
  
From Kurama's bedroom Hiei rolled his eyes and resumed absentmindedly flipping through a magazine he had found in the bathroom. Every day, when Kurama came home, he'd call out that ningen phrase that Hiei never bothered to return. What was the use anyway, when, except for Hiei, the house was always empty?  
  
Within moments Kurama had joined Hiei on the bed, sitting on the edge and bending over to give Hiei a kiss on the cheek. Hiei didn't very much like displays of affection, even if they were alone. They made him uncomfortable. But Hiei wasn't about to earn the kitsune's wrath or hurt his feelings by reacting to the kiss in a negative way. So all he did was shrug slightly and move over to give Kurama a bit more room.  
  
Running his fingers through Hiei's hair, Kurama smiled and asked, " How was your day?" "Peachy," was the automatic reply. Kurama laughed. He glanced at the magazine, asking, "Is it that interesting?" Hiei snorted, " No, but as much as it ever will." " Come again?" Kurama said, confused. Hiei didn't respond to the question. He only pressed his face against Kurama's chest, feeling the hardness of the fire gem beneath the magenta uniform.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fire gem you gave me...it's been reacting strangely..."  
  
"Reacting? Fire gems are just that: fire gems. They don't react to anything."  
  
"But recently it's been growing warm at intervals, and it even glows a little at night."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Obediently Kurama pulled out the gem, hanging on a delicate chain of red-gold. Hiei took the small gem in his fingers, running a fingertip over the smooth surface and studying the ever-changing colors of red and gold with a occasional black.  
  
Without warning, the gem turned completely white and pale blue, emitting heat at the same time. Then, just as suddenly as it had occurred, the gem returned to its normal state.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stared, stunned.  
  
Outside Kurama's window, hidden by thick leaves Inari had caused the tree to grow, Ryokai suppressed a small chuckle of pleasure. Yes, all was going well. Now, just a little more, just a little more...  
  
Nothing Hiei did made the fire gem turned white again. Frowning with thought, Hiei muttered to himself, "White flame, white flame..." "Just like that stranger from before," Kurama remembered vaguely.  
  
Hiei's head jerked up and he demanded, " What stranger?" " A fire demon helped us, well, rescue you. He brought us to Yomi's castle, and, somehow, made Yomi stand down when he tried to stop you from being rescued," Kurama explained. Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly. "What did this stranger look like, kitsune?"  
  
"Well, he was tall. Slender, pale like you, rather good-looking, long white hair, pale blue eyes, er...eye. One was hidden by his bangs, the right one, I think. He wore all white with a bit of pale blue...as far as I can recall."  
  
"Was he...almost literally carefree in manner?"  
  
"I suppose so, yes. Oh, and he told us that his hair was all white instead of any typical fire demon hair colors because white was the hottest part of the flame. Uh, Hiei? Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's eyes were wide with shock and realization. Not hearing Kurama he murmured, "By the gods, it's him..." "Him? Him who?" Kurama demanded. " Hiei, what are you talking about? Is it some old enemy?" Hiei only numbly shook his head. He went on, "But why...?" " Hiei, you're not making any sense!" Kurama cried exasperatedly.  
  
Three...  
  
"Hiei, who's Ryokai?"  
  
Two...  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
One...  
  
"He's—"  
  
Zero.  
  
Ryokai's only unhidden eye glowed brightly.  
  
Hiei and Kurama didn't have time to cry out when, all of a sudden, the fire gem tore itself from Kurama's neck and exploded in a flash of white flame and blinding light. Hiei was thrown against the wall and Kurama fell to the floor. The light vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a gentle shower of glittering silver dust. A mysterious breeze, for the window was shut, blew the dust away.  
  
Rising from his squatting position, Ryokai smiled, "That is my gift to you, Hiei. Be happy. You've suffered enough in the past." With that, Ryokai vanished in a pillar of white flame.  
  
"And hope that Taki won't kill me for not even informing her of this, as you are a descendant of hers as well."  
  
Fugen: BWA HA HA HA HA HA! What exactly IS Ryokai's gift? A kid? A weapon? Something really really stupid, or something really really cool? You'll never know until the next chapter! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Kurama: I do believe that she lives to torture ^^;  
  
Hiei: Hn. Just glad it's her readers and not us.  
  
Fugen: HIEI-CHAN! I FOUND YOU!  
  
Kurama: Or it's just her readers and me. ~^^~ 


	3. Ryokai's Gift is KAWAII!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! (Damn, font won't get any bigger.) Ranting time!  
  
Fugen: Speaking of childish outbursts—  
  
Hiei: Hn. You're a child yourself.  
  
Fugen: I AM NOT! Okay, so I'm not legally eighteen, but who cares!  
  
Kurama: I suppose lawyers...  
  
Hiei: What're you talking about?  
  
Fugen: Anyway, speaking of childish outbursts, chapter 3! Behold and be utterly awed by my writing talent!  
  
~Kurama's House/Bedroom~  
  
Hiei stared. Kurama stared. From his throne above, Ryokai smiled in a airheaded kind of way and Inari looked smug. Taki stared, mouth dropped wide open, in complete and utter shock. Hanketsu and Kyoku exchanged a glance, and then turned away, hiding attempts to keep themselves from laughing out loud. Never in the history of the gods had such a thing happened. Leave it to Ryokai to do something like that.  
  
On the bed, only inches away from Hiei, whimpered a little baby boy that, not only looked adorable even though he was in a state of the usual babies' Why-the-hell-am-I-here, had a complete set of a pair of downy fox ears and tail. (KAWAII, I tell you!)  
  
As Hiei and Kurama finally decided to wonder in utter shock later and take care of the baby first, the throne room of the gods was in total uproar. Taki was THIS close to tearing off Ryokai's head right then and there.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Taki raged. "Doing something like THAT without MY knowing?!" "You would've objected to it," Ryokai said mildly. It earned him the act of Taki grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him furiously.  
  
" OF COURSE I would have! Ryokai, mixing races like that is FORBIDDEN!"  
  
"Actually, that's just you." Ryokai seemed totally unaffected by Taki's ongoing assault.  
  
"Besides, Hiei deserves something like that to make him happy."  
  
"Consorting with a descendant of Inari's isn't ENOUGH for him?!"  
  
"I thought it wasn't enough for him. Hiei would've been content without the baby, but I wanted his happiness to reach its full extent."  
  
"But WHY didn't you consult ME?"  
  
Ryokai freed himself and pulled Inari, who was in fox form, into his lap. Burying his face into Inari's fur, Ryokai explained, "Because of your sense of propriety. It's not right, Taki, for a primal goddess to behave in such a it-HAS-to-be-proper way. You have feelings too, Taki. You should know what it's like to feel pain. Hiei has gone through plenty in his younger years. I would do the same with anyone, even you. But would you object, Taki, so vehemently against such a miracle as a child that is a near literal product of love? Hiei and Kurama created that child with their love for one another. I simply gave it a physical form."  
  
"But—"  
  
"That's enough, Taki," Hanketsu intervened. "Ryokai is correct, in more ways than one. As he would say, what does anything, any rule, any sense of what is proper and right, matter when it comes to being simply happy, or simply being in love? What does it matter, Taki?"  
  
The water goddess couldn't answer to that. She already knew that Ryokai was more than just right and justified to do as he had just done.  
  
~Back to Kurama's house~  
  
The baby gurgled in a irresistibly cute way, waving his tiny hands and feet beneath the silken blanket Kurama had wrapped in him. Quiet with surprise and wondering what to do or how this baby came to be, Kurama and Hiei simply just looked at each other. Unaware of it all, the baby tried to turn his head about to look at various things.  
  
Like I said, the baby was KAWAII. Like any baby he was small and chubby with baby fat, but his eyes were luminous and emerald green with gold speckles, his hair as black as Hiei's with the trademark blueness and white starburst. Tail waving, the baby gurgled and snuggled against Kurama's chest.  
  
"So, um...who's Ryokai?" Kurama asked again in a small, hesitant voice. Turning his eyes away from the baby, Hiei answered, " The god of fire; ancestor of fire demons." "He's WHAT?!" Kurama burst out. Quickly he glanced at the baby, who wasn't crying but quietly gazing up in wonderment at the sudden increase in volume. Hiei continued, "There's only one fire demon whose hair is white from...well, 'power evolution', and that's Ryokai, god of fire. He's not a demon, I suppose you can say, just as Inari is. I never heard of Ryokai appearing before in any world than that of the gods..."  
  
"The baby came in white fire," Kurama recalled. "Do you think that it's Ryokai's doing?" "Very likely. Illusion or not, no one can make fire that is completely white," Hiei mused aloud, "and as far as I have heard, Ryokai has a reputation for being...very incomprehensible. You never know why he does what he does, much less what he's really thinking."  
  
Just then the baby gurgled again, this time straining to survey his surroundings. When Hiei came into the baby's line of view, the infant's tail wagged energetically and he made happy baby sounds. Kurama received a response no less happy.  
  
A soft smile curved Kurama's mouth. "Well, gift from the gods or not," Kurama said to Hiei, "shall we try our hand at child rearing?" Hiei snorted in response. He had no experience of raising a child unless he was the child itself.  
  
But who could resist that innocent (er, as innocent as any kid of Hiei's and Youko Kurama's could go), adorable baby that seemed so happy so be where he was? But then there were three other problems.  
  
1.) Yusuke and the others,. What would THEIR reaction be?  
  
2.) What to name the baby.  
  
3.) How the hell were they going to explain HIM to Kurama's mother?  
  
And I suppose it's really four problems if you count: How the hell are they going to make Hiei act like a real and proper father?  
  
~Throne Room of the Gods~  
  
"I say Hiei Jr.!" (Ryokai)  
  
"That sounds ridiculous." (Hanketsu)  
  
"Hotaru?" (Kyoku)  
  
"Why name a part-youko 'firefly'?" (Taki)  
  
"Hiei Jr.!" (Ryokai)  
  
"Are you really serious?" (Inari)  
  
"What about Hikari? Or Hikaru? The latter's popular." (Taki.)  
  
"Does a name really have to symbolize the bearer?" (Kyoku)  
  
"Hiei Jr.!" (Ryokai)  
  
"Oh, give it up. Hell I'm naming any descendant of mine 'Jr.', especially in light of that little toddler god." (Inari)  
  
"Ryu sounds nice. He is part dragon, after all." (Hanketsu)  
  
"WHY are we ARGUING about this?" (Taki)  
  
"Hiei Jr.!" (Ryokai)  
  
"Exactly HOW simple-minded can you be?" (Kyoku)  
  
"Be serious, Ryokai." (Inari)  
  
"But I REALLY like the name Hiei!" (Ryokai)  
  
"Yes, but there's already another Hiei, the original." (Hanketsu)  
  
"WHY are we debating this?" (Taki)  
  
Fugen: They're debating about what to name the baby 'cause I have absolutely NO idea what to name him. I just can't be satisfied with any names I come up with! I'm debating seriously now between 'Hotaru' and 'Hiko'. I'd go for Hikaru, but it's way too popular in my mind, and I'd name the baby Hiei only I don't like the 'Jr.' part. ARRRRGGGHHHH! It's driving me INSANE! How the hell did MY parents manage to settle on a name for ME?  
  
Kurama: After much debate, I'm sure.  
  
Hiei: Probably one that lasted for years.  
  
Fugen: Oh, ha ha. Anyway, I have a short story that I wrote before 'Bed of Roses and Fire'. It's called 'Pounces and Kisses', a romance, humor sort of thing, H&K pairing, but only ONE person has reviewed it! ONE! ONE person, I tell you!  
  
Hiei: Oh, shut up. It's probably just because you're a terrible writer.  
  
Fugen: I AM NOT *sobbing*  
  
Kurama: Hiei, you made her cry.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Like I care. That female's insane.  
  
Fugen: Well *sob* I wanna thank Saelbu for reviewing that short story of mine, especially since Saelbu was the ONE person who reviewed it! Saelbu, arigato! 


	4. The Baby's Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei *SOB*. Oh, if I only could...WHY CAN'T I? DAMN LAWS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE KEEPING ME FROM?! Oh, gomen. I'm starting my ranting early.  
  
Hiei: She's losing it even more...  
  
Kurama: It seems healthy for her.  
  
Hiei: *What*?  
  
Kurama: Just kidding. ^_^  
  
Fugen: STUPID LEGAL OWNERSHIP RIGHTS!  
  
Kurama: Fugen, there's nothing you can do—  
  
Fugen: YOU'RE KEEPING ME FROM OWNING HIEI!  
  
~Genkai's Temple~  
  
"Erm...so this...baby...came in...a flash of white fire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like, in a explosion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A baby."  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Oh, shut up, you dimwit. There's no use acting like that, especially if the gods are involved."  
  
Kurama sighed. "But we aren't even sure about that. For all we know, we could be far, very far, off the mark." "But you're still keeping the baby, right?" Keiko put in. Kurama nodded. Yukina giggled and pointed, saying, "Oh, look!"  
  
Near a corner of the room Hiei was sitting cross-legged against the wall, a rather happy baby in his arms. Yukina was pointing at the little child, who had grabbed Hiei's long hair in one chubby hand and didn't look like as if it was about to let go. Hiei wasn't growling or glaring or anything like that, but he still looked like he was on the verge of performing what was perhaps his first infanticide.  
  
Trying not to smile (that much), Kurama walked over to the pair and knelt down. Gently he admonished the baby, "Let go, Hi-chan. It's not nice to do that to people." With his jewel eyes the baby turned his head to look at Kurama, and let out a joyful baby sound. He didn't understand what Kurama had just said, but he let go of Hiei's hair, relieving the koorime immensely.  
  
Without warning the baby turned into a tiny little kit, its fur a pale silver and soft as silk. On wobbly legs the kit unsteadily made its way to Kurama, who was a very short distance away (well, he WAS right next to Hiei). Upon reaching its goal, the kit rubbed its face against Kurama's leg, obviously proud and triumphant in his, er, great accomplishment. Kurama picked up the kit, whereupon it turned back into a furry-eared and –tailed human (in appearance) child.  
  
"So what's its name?" everyone wanted to know. Botan asked eagerly, "Did you name him Hiei Jr.? You called him 'Hi-chan'." With a smile Kurama shook his head and answered, "No. We made up a new name for the baby." " Probably not even a *real* name," Hiei muttered under his breath. Kurama replied, "Maybe, and it's possible that it could be a word with some ghastly meaning, but so far, I think we're safe that it's a Youko-Koorime original." "So tell us already!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Sitting down and leaning a bit against Hiei, Kurama looked down at the cooing baby who was giving the signs of 'Ooh, shiny! Steal it!' After a bit of a dramatic pause, Kurama stated proudly, " Hitaki." " Hi—what?" everyone (but Hiei) chorused. Botan mumbled, "'Hi' is fire and 'taki' is waterfall so...fire-waterfall? Waterfall of fire? Eh?"  
  
Slouching a bit, Hiei lifted his head to see that the door had been left open some. He blinked in surprise to see a pale elfin face with a flame-blue eye looking at him, framed by flowing white hair. Hiei blinked a couple of times more to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Then he realized who it was, and gave the flame-blue eye a look of gratitude.  
  
Ryokai smiled and mouthed something to Hiei. Then he turned away and practically pranced noiselessly away, a nine-tailed kitsune at his heels. Hiei rose to his feet, walked to the door, and closed it. Kurama followed him and asked, "What were you staring at?"  
  
"Staring?"  
  
"Well, you appeared as if you had seen something surprising."  
  
"...I suppose I did."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Oh, someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone who told me, 'Good name. Taki likes it, so now she won't try to kill me'."  
  
Fugen: OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Finally. *Sighs with relief*  
  
Fugen: Whaddaya mean, 'finally'? I wanted to make it longer, but...but...I RAN OUTTA IDEAS!  
  
Hiei: You say that like it's some kind of tragedy.  
  
Fugen: It IS!!!  
  
Hiei: Hmph. I don't think so.  
  
Fugen: Oh, you're so MEAN! But Kawaii. And delicious. And tempting. And—  
  
Kurama: Might I join in with you on the list?  
  
Fugen: Gomen, but I'll have to finish it later. (Too long, you see, for normal people.) Anyway, I ran outta ideas 'cause I'm planning my next fic, and for you poor tortured readers, no, it's not a sequel, but the gods will be coming out in that one too. Dunno if Ryokai will take center stage again, though. Probably just Inari. Anywho, I hope you liked this sequel, as short as it was. Maybe later I'll add to it if I have time, and if I get writer's block with my next fic. Oh, and arigato for the reviews on this fic as well as the ones on 'Pounces & Kisses'. I haven't read them yet, as it takes time for new reviews to show up, but whoever it is, ARIGATO! Oh, and if you're interest, read past my list of 'Why I want Hiei' to see a sneak preview of my next fic!  
  
Why I want Hiei (ah-hem) Short version  
  
1.) KAWAII!!!!  
  
2.) C'mon, people. Half the time he's got his shirt OFF!  
  
3.) The attitude.  
  
4.) He uses katanas (I'm obsessed with them)  
  
5.) I JUST DO!  
  
6.) It's a obsession  
  
Sneak preview (untitled, the fic, I mean):  
  
He was floating, or sinking rather. But Kurama could breathe. He just couldn't move. He felt so sluggish and lacking in energy. He felt...He wanted to just...give up and let himself sink into that bottomless void called the Abyss.  
  
//Hiei...//  
  
A slender, pale hand came into Kurama's line of vision.  
  
//I wish you were here...//  
  
The hand closed around Kurama's in a firm grip.  
  
//I wish you were here with me...//  
  
With slow but sure moves the hand pulled Kurama upward. And then a face came into Kurama's eyes...  
  
THAT'S IT! Someone's saving Kurama's ass all the time recently, but it's not Hiei! On the other hand, I'm strictly on ONLY Hiei and Kurama pairings! Who the hell is it? (And it's not Hiei, by the way) 


End file.
